


Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [23]
Category: Dante's Inferno (Video Game), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Closure, F/M, Novel, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Welcome to my largest project ever, as well as my resolution for the Sleepy Hollow series! Here begins my own version of Season 5 in which FOX failed to do! We see Team Witness face off their first unresolved issue, the Kraken.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Lara Thomas, Jake Wells/Alex Norwood, Jenny Mills/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Chapter 1 - Conquering the Kraken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795333) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the link to the [first chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Axy7POshXrA&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=6&t=0s) of the epic!


	2. Chapter 2 - Diafol Galon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Kraken defeated, Team Witness deals with another monster, the Diafol Galon. Will they succeed, and find a solution to Ichabod's damnation?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBsGX-UEvrs&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=6).


	3. Chapter 3 - The Seven Sacred Virtues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness stumbles across an amazing discovery! As a way to protect the Witnesses so long ago, as well as a method to combat evil. Can this be the solution to Ichabod's curse?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TErOLYMYos&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=7).


	4. Chapter 4 - Lil' Lucas Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With spring break on the way, Molly has decided to vacate Sleepy Hollow; it couldn't come at a better time since Daniel Reynolds' funeral is scheduled there. A political shift occurs, and Gavin comes across his ancestor's lost spirit.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-ULWIWSXdo&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=8).


	5. Chapter 5 - Hawley Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Nick Hawley returns to Sleepy Hollow, then invites Jenny to search for the Vetala located in DC. Another plot hole is filled here.

Link is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_71DTayLQFk&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=9).


	6. Chapter 6 - Blood Moon Riseth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plot holes resolved, and the Vetalas gone, the blood moon has risen over the world. A sign that the Tribulations has begun...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wLjump_-Fk&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=10).


	7. Chapter 7 - Down with the Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness just encountered the Horsemen of War and Death. Now Pestilence is making his move.
> 
> Warning: This vid may contain disturbing content that may not be suitable for all viewers. Discretion is advised.

Here's he [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EOcafkKy84&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=11).

Also, here's how I encountered [the Soldiers of Sickness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGLmgvEsuW8); skip to 9:35.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fighting the Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pestilence has just given Team Witness the slip. Now they deal with the Horsewoman of Famine, Helen Donovan.
> 
> Btw, I messed up on the recap; as Pestilence was stunned by the holy GRENADES that Jenny used, along with Gavin's new ground quake ability.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DonlvtPxrh8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=12).


	9. Chapter 9 - Death has a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one Horseman remains, Ichabod's old arch nemesis, Abraham van Brunt, he Horseman of Death. And won't you know, their duel is in Sleepy Hollow! Will Ichabod finally defeat him?
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt interruption; I ran out of time in the last part. So, here's Part 2 of Ichabod's deadly match with Abraham!

Here's [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhPxnWk_F98&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=13).

Here's [Part 2.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHCfYLeSJSg&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=14)


	10. Chapter 10 - To Hell and No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ichabod gone, the team had no choice but to fend for themselves. They eventually find a way to Hell...and no turning back.

Link's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXENLihtkqQ&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=15).


	11. Chapter 11 - Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness just traveled thru the Acheron, now they approach onto Hell's proper and enter the Limbo ring.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fr4IqifCBRs&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=16).


	12. Chapter 12 - Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness just ventured thru Limbo and defeated Lord Minos. Now they trek thru the most tempting ring in Hell, Lust. Little did they knew time was running out to save Ichabod's doomed soul.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrv_ePGMIsU&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=17).


	13. Chapter 13 - Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness just conquered Lust, now they set foot into the disgusting, abhorrent ring known as Gluttony and deal with the Cerberus.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjw1CHrXNdg&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=18).


	14. Chapter 14 - Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six set foot into one of the more mechanical rings, Greed, as well as meet up with a couple damned souls most foul.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaJ02FNASxc&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=19).


	15. Chapter 15 - Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the demise of Nick Hawley for a second time, and while trying to compose themselves, Team Witness lubber onward to the swamp of the damned and the River Styx at the Wrath Ring.
> 
> Fair warning, this was a truckload to make and chances are there's going to be a lot of character bashing here.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCIe-AQJ-fM&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=20).


	16. Chapter 16 - The City of Dis and Heresy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they were being chased by the horde of the wrathful damned, Team Witness had no choice but to escape into the Heresy ring and the satanic City of Dis.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cP9yHgBqKyU&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=21).


	17. Chapter 17 - Violence, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness finally made it to the second third of Hell, as they immerse themselves into one of the three Violence rings. Part 1 of 3.

Link's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwoQCHJMVjI&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=22).


	18. Chapter 18 - Violence, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nessus, Team Witness had finally ventured over the Phlegethon and were on their way to the 2nd portion of the Violence ring, the Suicide Woods..

Also, I apologize for the abrupt ending; OBS is so difficult to work with. If you need to read the Author Notes, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795333/chapters/62656195) they are.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZWBAPAqg78&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=23) to the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19 - Violence, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several members of the team traversed thru the Abominable Sands at the final portion f Violence, and run into a very familiar enemy....

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm4r2pyZCio&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=24).  
Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/redirect?redir_token=QUFFLUhqbUx0Wno4VjNKOUk2dnlOS0owWjM1Vi1EWWF0d3xBQ3Jtc0tub3hsZTd6NUNSYUFmU29feXlOaVFsNXA5MkN2MlJYMVpZNmNhYVpTQ2pkdjZ4SklxcDFLRTVxeUlzWnU2YkVGQzZ4cnZhYm5TRE1jeVFSTWsxdGFxLUJLM19sWklZal9lNG1UUWxkVGhMb1lDRDltcw%3D%3D&q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Ftheikranrider77%2Fart%2FWe-All-Hate-Supernatural-722083768&event=video_description&v=Nm4r2pyZCio) to my Supernatural rant/parody, btw.


	20. Chapter 20 - Fraud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness had just defeated Jobe which unlocked the way to the Fraud ring; will they be too late on saving Ichabod?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPbt4nrRazk&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=25).


	21. Chapter 21 - Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Witness has FINALLY made it to the final ring in the underworld, Treachery, and meet Ichabod and Lucifer at the center. As well as two more renowned traitors... While swallowing the Seeds of Doubt, his fate, and the world's, are truly in the balance!

Here's the[ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LF3ztgP66w&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=26).


	22. Chapter 22 - The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally made our way out of the underworld like bats out of Hell...only to bare witness to a devastated world...

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0ZX70HVAOc&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=27).


	23. Chapter 23 - The Decisive Battle, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witnesses are succumbing to the effects of the Seven Vials, and the team doesn't have much time left to save the world. Will they be able to defeat the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and Lucifer before their time should run out?
> 
> Part I of the Horsemen rematch is here!

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrciHC4uGvw&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=28).


	24. Chapter 24 - The Decisive Battle, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Parrish and Logan MacDonald respectively had just been defeated by Team Witness. Now, Part 2 of the Horsemen rematch shall commence as they face off Helen Donovan (Famine) and Abraham van Brunt (Death) at last!

Here's the[ link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjnw1FQQdxY&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=29).


	25. Chapter 25 - Finale!: Deus Ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the finale of Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes!
> 
> Team Witness had just defeated that last two Horsemen, Famine and Death; upon Abraham's defeat he mentioned the four Horsemen will be resurrected again as long as Lucifer isn't defeated. This rattled the heroes, and their supplies and hopes are dwindling. Can they make their last stand on saving the world and finally fulfill their destinies?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4P4_ngvGmM&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=30) to the finale of the fic and the entire series!!


	26. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the alternate, dark ending for the Missing Episodes.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9YuJjDFctI&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=31).

Also, people, and shows, should take notes from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXBWNQw51GA) on finishing a series. Not just for cartoons, but for every show out there, ESPECIALLY this.


End file.
